


The Game Is AFoot

by justanothertiredperson



Series: The Game Is AFoot [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Marriage, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothertiredperson/pseuds/justanothertiredperson
Summary: “This game lasted months, they thought they were so smart, seeing that we loved each other, and trying to get us together, even though we were already together. We were together so long that Ben proposed before our friends knew we were in a relationship.” Rey said.-Rose, Poe, and Finn think Ben and Rey would make a great couple, they are already best friends and roommates.-Ben and Rey have a three year long secret from their friends.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Game Is AFoot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924480
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. A Game Is The Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Writing and editing this made me feel better when I needed it. And now I need to post it.

It had become a game. Rey and Ben didn't mean to keep their relationship a secret from their friends, at least not this long. They had hidden it originally, mostly so they could make sure they were happy with their relationship. Ben and Rey had started dating when Rey met Rose and Poe at work, and then met Finn who was dating Rose. They are now going on three years of dating, but their friends still had not caught on. They weren't even trying to be subtle anymore.

  
“Girl, he is clearly in love with you, just look at how he looks at you,” a quick glance at the bar did indeed prove that Ben was looking at her, “He’s clearly not going to do anything, it’s you who needs to make the move,” Poe said.

  
Oh, how right he was. Rey did make the first move, one night while they were watching TV in the living room in Rey’s house, she had made her move. She kissed him. It had lasted barely two seconds, but it was the best kiss of her life. Because it had started the best relationship of her life.

  
“I don't think so Poe,” Rey said, while Poe’s shoulders slumped and he let out a short sigh.

  
“But you should, you two would make an amazing couple,” Poe continued, not done trying to convince her.

  
“You need to stop Poe, this isn't—” Rey is interrupted but Ben brings their drinks back to the table. Poe just sighs in defeat.

  
Finn quickly changes the subject to something Rey doesn't pay attention to, instead she focuses on Ben, giving him a look of longing, thinking about being able to go home and snuggle on the couch. Poe sees, she knows Poe sees.

  
This is the game. Make their friends crazy by making them think that Ben and Rey have a crush on each other and that they both think their feelings are unrequited, so they don't do anything about it. They know how their friends see the way they are with each other, and their friends have tried to convince them to be that they would be great in a relationship. The other half of the game is to see how long it takes them to realize they are already in a relationship.

* * *

When they are all done with their drinks, they stand up to say goodbye and leave, and Rey stumbles, she has never been good at holding her liquor, Ben helps her balance by putting an arm around her. Poe’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head, they are so perfect for each other, they should be together, how can they not see it, he thinks.

  
Poe needs to get them together, but he needs help, he must enlist the help of the most couplely couple ever, Rose and Finn.

  
As Rey and Ben exit the bar to go to their house, he grabs Rose and Finn by the sleeves of their jackets, and guides them back into the booth.

  
“We need to help them get together,” Poe says quickly and quietly.

  
“Poe stop we've tried to get them together before it never works,” Rose says ever the voice of reason, “For the record I think they would be good together.”

  
“Then why are you objecting?”

  
“I already said, it won’t work,” with that Rose gets up and leaves.

“Alright so what do you want to do?” Finn asks Poe, who had remained seated when Rose left.

  
“Wait, you're on board with this? You're not going to do whatever Rose says?” Poe asks.

  
“Yes, I want them together. And yes, I will do whatever Rose says, but she didn't specifically tell me not to set them up,” Finn responds.

  
“Ok, well I was thinking of getting them to admit their feelings for each other and record it and show it to the other.”

  
“That’s a horrible idea,” Rose says, glaring at Finn, for how foolish he was to stay behind and plot.

  
“Well then what would you suggest, Rosie?” Poe says looking at her innocently.

  
“If I were to go about plotting on how to get them together, which I am not. I would first get them to admit that they have feelings for each other to themselves. The reason they are not anywhere close to being a couple is because they refuse to acknowledge their own feelings first. You would need to make them realize the extent of their feelings before you try to get them together.”

  
“That’s some really good advice Rosie, but how would we get then to realize their feelings?” Poe asks sweetly.

  
“Set them both up on a blind date, with other people so that they get jealous, jealousy is a powerful motivator” Rose says instantly.

  
“Well Rosie, it sure does sound like you have thoroughly thought this out. Are you sure that you don't want to help us plan the rest?” Poe has a teasing voice, but he is trying to get more information out of Rose, because she is a lot better at this than he is.

  
“I’m sure,” Rose takes her seat again next to Finn and pulls out her phone.

  
Poe turns back to Finn and asks, “Ok so who should we set Rey up with?”

  
“What about Jake?”

  
“Are you kidding?” Rose cuts in, “If you want Ben to be jealous, then you have to set Rey up with someone she will actually have a good time with, so he can get properly jealous”

  
“Why do you say that?” Finn looks at her quizzically.

  
“So that she will go home talking about how good the date was and it will make him jealous.”

  
“What if Rey decides to actually date that person instead of dating Ben?” Finn asks.

  
“That’s when we give Rey something to be jealous about, by setting Ben up,” Rose says. And Poe is secretly happy that she said we, he had somehow tricked Rose into fully joining them.

* * *

“Should we feel bad that we haven't told them we’re dating yet?” Rey asks Ben when they get into the car.

  
“Right this minute they are shamelessly trying to figure out a way to get us to start dating,” Ben says kind of coldly.

  
“So that would be a no,” Rey says, while Ben turns on the car.

  
“That would be a no,” Ben says, his face softening while looking at Rey, and pulling the car out of the parking space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both parties are playing a game. On different boards, but at least they are trying.
> 
> Work title is one of Sherlock Holmes famous lines.
> 
> Chapter title is taken from Parks & Rec Season 5 Episode 7 “Leslie vs. April”


	2. The Master Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is plotting, but they are playing different games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for language. Also sex will be hinted at in a later chapter, but there will not be smut.

When Ben and Rey get home, they both go sit on the couch, and Rey turns the TV on, goes to Netflix and starts playing Parks and Rec from where they left off. And then Rey rests her head on Ben's shoulder.

  
Instead of watching the show, he starts watching her, getting caught up in thoughts of how he didn't deserve her, and how damn lucky he was that he didn't mess up his relationship with Rey the same way he did with his parents. 

  
“When do you think we’ll stop playing this game with them, and tell them when we are together?”

  
“When we get married,” Ben says, then freezes realizing what he said. 

  
Rey’s eyes go wide, “Do you mean that? You want to marry me?” All of her old insecurities about never being enough to love dance around her face. 

  
Ben unfreezes when he realizes she isn't mad and he softly says “Yeah, I’ve wanted to marry you since—well for a while”

  
Rey’s face absolutely lights up, “Really? Cause I’ve wanted to marry you too for a long time”

  
“Since when”

  
“Remember when you had the flu a couple years ago?” Ben gives a slight nod of his head “Well, you didn't look all put together like you usually do, and I felt like I was able to break through some of your walls, and get to know you better. What about you?”

  
“Well a couple months into you living here. You woke up all grumpy so I made you breakfast. And you went on a rant on how you could take care of yourself and didn't need my help. And then you apologize when I said I was just trying to be nice, and you sheepishly shoved all the food in your mouth in five minutes, I thought to myself, ‘I want to marry that girl’. However, I fell in love with you when I had the flu. Because I told you about my parents, what I did to them, and you didn’t turn away from me, or call me a monster”

  
Rey had tears in her eyes when Ben finished and looked up into her eyes, and to lighten the mood Rey asks “Who knew Ben Solo was such a romantic?” Rey wipes away the tears, and says “I have an idea”

Ben waits silently. “Right so I was thinking we ambush the others with our relationship”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“We could elope and act nonchalant when they ask us about the rings”

  
“But my mom would kill me if I didn't have an actual wedding that she got to plan,” Ben shifts on the couch so he can look at Rey.

  
“You’re right, I don't want to become a widow. What if we had a small party and Leia got to plan, she won't get mad at us for having a small wedding right?”

  
“We could talk her into a small wedding, but then how would we ambush our friends?” Ben asks.

  
Rey thinks for a second, then starts hitting Ben’s arm lightly “What if we invite them to our wedding, but we tell them it's a party not our wedding?” 

  
“One problem,” Ben says well rubbing his arm, “They wouldn't believe that we are throwing a party”

  
“Then we tell them Leia is throwing it, that’s believable. And it wouldn't be a lie, she will take it upon herself to plan our wedding”

  
“Yeah that could work”

  
Rey mutes the TV so her and Ben can spend the rest of the night plotting their wedding. Not planning, plotting, that detail is important. They are going to get their friends back for all those times they ‘secretly’ tried to set up Rey and Ben, and all of the side comments on how they would be a perfect couple. And yes, their way of getting back at their friends is planning a party inviting a bunch of people, and then getting married without anyone knowing about it. They just so happened to be watching the Parks and Rec episode titled “Andy and April’s Fancy Party.”

* * *

A few days later Rey is making dinner waiting for Ben to get home, she is trying to figure out an excuse for Leia making them throw a party. Her and Ben have built a reputation that they don't do parties. If ever forced to one they stay for about an hour then go back home. Rey tries to socialize, but Ben doesn't even try he just stands in the corner with a scowl on his face, drinking water, or if he is in a particular mood, he drinks a cup of orange juice that people would otherwise use for the orange-vod-juice-ka. 

  
Both of their birthdays have passed, so they can't use that. Unless they want to wait another nine months, but they also don't want to put up with their friend's matchmaking attempts for that long. And even without that hanging over their heads, they would want to get married sooner rather than later, because they already spent so much time denying what they felt for each other that they didn't want to wait anymore. 

  
They just needed a good reason to get a bunch of people over to their house, so those said people could freak out when they witnessed Ben and Rey getting married. Rey had the idea that they could say Leia had arranged a party at their house, that would involve explaining to Leia their convoluted idea, which she left to Ben when she told him about it. Leia was the only person they told about their real relationship, on the bright side it got Leia more involved in their lives, on the not so bright side it got Leia _more involved_ in their lives. Not that either of them minded that too much given that Ben’s relationship with his mother had been nonexistent for ten years, then rocky, but there, after Han had passed away.

  
Rey is pulled from her thoughts when Ben opens the door. When he is done putting away his coat and briefcase she asks “How was your talk with your mother?”  
“She got way too excited,” Ben says with a huff.

  
“Did you expect anything else?” Rey raises an eyebrow at Ben. 

  
“No, I was just hoping that she would save the grandbabies talk for after the wedding,” Rey winces because she was going to bring up the topic of children at dinner.  
“So, she’ll do it?”

  
“Yes, she is very willing. Which is why I getting the whole speech about how she needs grandchildren to spoil”

  
“Do you want them? Children I mean,” Rey says as she turns back to the pot on the stove absentmindedly stirring it well waiting for Ben's answer.

  
“I never really thought about it, to be honest, I didn't think I would ever find someone who would want that with me. But with you? Yes, I very much want children, I want everything with you, as long as you’re willing”

  
Rey smiles, her boyfriend was a romantic, even more than she initially realized because when she turns back around to face him, he is down on one knee holding a ring.

  
“Yes,” Rey says instantly without letting Ben say anything else, she sinks to her knees in front of him, and starts kissing him with such fervor that he barely has time to process what just happened. But when he does catch up, he is kissing her back with just as much passion. 

  
When they break apart to catch their breath Poe calls, and Ben groans as Rey answers.

  
“Hey, Rey. Oh my god I just rhymed”

  
“Why do you say that every time?”

  
“Because I can. Why are you breathing heavily?”

  
Panic flashes across her face but she quickly answers “I was moving the pot of spaghetti to the sink to drain it”

  
“Damn, I thought it might have been from having sex”

  
Rey is glad that he bought it, but by god, why won’t he just drop the topic of her and Ben getting together “And who could I possibly be having sex with right now Poe?”

  
Ben snorts, he can only guess how long it took Poe to bring up the topic of their relationship. They both get up from the floor, moving back to the stove.

  
“Oh, I don't know, say a handsome roommate that you definitely have a crush on”

  
“Drop it,” Rey practically snarls into the phone.

  
“Fine. Is Ben there though? This concerns him too?”

  
“Yeah, he is. I’m putting you on speaker”

  
“I’m sending you both on a date”

  
“You're not even trying to be discreet anymore are you?” this time it's Ben who throws the shade at Poe.

  
“Not together, I’m setting you both up with different people, because even though you two don’t want to be together, I still want you to be happy. So, I’m setting you two up on a double date”

  
Ben gives Rey a look that says “What do you want to do?” and mouths back at him “Let’s just go with it”

  
After Ben nods his agreement Rey says “Why a double date?”

  
“Because you both are more comfortable talking to new people together then you are separately” 

  
“For the record,” Ben starts “I think this is a bad idea”

  
“But will you go along with it?”

  
Rey nods her encouragement so he says “Yes, I’ll go”

  
“And you too Rey”

  
“Fine.” she says tightly.

  
“Great, does Thursday work?” he doesn't wait for response before saying “Good, I’ll text you the details”

  
Rey promptly ends the call, and sighs this was not how she wanted to be celebrating her engagement, but she needs to play Poe’s act only for a little while longer. 

  
Ben, an absolute angel who can sense what she is thinking says, “We don't have to worry about the dates for another couple of nights, so let’s just forget about them for a while. Do you want to put on the ring?”

  
Rey nods, and looks at the ring. In all of her emotions she had forgotten to look at it. It was absolutely perfect in her opinion. There were two main stones, one crystal clear the other black, and they were being held together by a band of silver, that had smaller jewels in the middle all around the band. In short it looked expensive.

  
“Ben,” Rey’s voice is hoarse from emotion, “How much did you spend on this? How could we possibly afford this?”

  
“All its cost was talking to mother about our wedding, and then a very long talk about grandchildren”

  
“What?” visible confusion on her face. 

  
“It was my grandmother's ring, I knew I wanted you to have it, and thankfully my mother agreed. Once I got to her house I asked for the ring and she nearly screamed from delight. She was all too happy to give it to me, and then I told her about our plan, and she started laughing, and agreed to help us.”

  
Rey was now trying to hold back tears, which she then failed miserably at. Ben held her tight, she was the only thing that kept him sane.

* * *

  
“They agreed, but they weren't happy about it,” Poe says to the couple across the booth from him.

  
“And why are they going on a double date? I never said anything about a double date,” Rose asked.

  
“No, that was a genius idea on my part, if I do say so,” Poe brags. 

  
“No”

  
“Rose, what do you mean no? I thought it was good,” Finn says. 

  
“Idiots! They're going to spend the time making goo goo eyes at each other and it will ruin the reason why I suggested you set them up on blind dates”

  
“I don't understand,” Finn said quietly and sheepishly.

  
Rose calms down just enough to explain “We wanted to get them to be jealous that the other one had spent and had a good time with someone that wasn't them, so that they could realize that they are in love with each other and that it is not just a crush”

  
Now Poe is looking confused “Wait, what do you mean they’re in love with each other?”

  
“You haven't noticed?! They keep giving each other longing looks!”

  
“Yeah, they keep giving each other heated looks, they want to fuck!”

  
“No, you idiot! Longing looks and heated glances are two different things. This thing with them is more than just a quick fuck! What I was trying to do was get them together so they could be endgame, what you did ruins all that!”

  
“Oh,” Poe says meekly.

  
“What are we going to do to fix this?” Finn asks ever the voice of reason.

  
“They have to go on the date, you've already set that up, and we'll just have to do damage control after the date, and recuperate. We need time before we try anything else. Let things settle down.”

  
“Ok,” Finn said, “Then we’ll do that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title has the same title Parks & Rec, Season 2 Episode 23. Can you tell that I have a slight Parks & Rec obsession?
> 
> Did anyone catch the Office reference?
> 
> At least Poe is trying, right?


	3. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't really know the inner workings of hospitals.

“Why are you taking off the ring?” Ben asked Rey as she got ready for their double date. 

  
“Because if I wear a fancy engagement ring, then they will think I am engaged and the reason we are going on this date is because Poe thinks we’re both single,” Rey explains. 

  
“Fine, but after this you never take it off again”

  
“No deal. But we can make a compromise,” Rey walks over to her jewelry box, takes out a necklace, pulls the charm off, and puts the ring on that instead. And puts it on her neck, “There now I shall always have it close to me.”

  
“I can’t wait till we're married and we can be a couple in public without playing this game. Also, I won't have to worry about Poe setting us up with other people. I don't like seeing you dress up from another man.” Ben has this look in his eyes, it is that of a kicked puppy.

  
“I don't like it either,” Rey says walking over to Ben, “but look on the bright side, what I'm wearing under my dress is not for my date.”

  
Ben grabs her hips and says, “You're going to be the death of me”

  
“Hopefully it’s a happy death”

  
“I never thought I would be this happy,” Ben whispers, “especially now that I’m on my deathbed”

  
Rey smiles. That always amused Ben. She gave her happiness so freely, and now that they were together, he feels her happiness even more.  


* * *

  
When they got home from the double date, they were both too tired to talk. They had just spent the night being assholes to their dates, just enough so that they wouldn't want a second date, and they had to pretend to have no interest in each other. Their friends were used to the way they were around each other in public, so much so that they expected the longing looks that Rey and Ben exchanged. But their dates didn't know that.

  
They both walk into their bedroom, which was formerly Rey’s bedroom, they decided to stay in her room because it was more homely, and they were more comfortable in her room. 

  
“At least we never have to see them, again right?” Rey asks, trying to lighten the mood. 

  
“Yeah but we have to endure our friends asking us questions about them,” Ben says, then groans thinking about the interrogation they have awaiting them.

  
They both undress so they can go to bed, but when Ben sees what Rey was wearing under her dress, he freezes and his eyes bulge. 

  
“That's what you were wearing the entire night?” Ben asks completely stunned.

  
Rey responds with a simple “Yes.”

  
“But you're not wearing anything,” Ben observes. 

  
“Yes and your point is?”

  
“Why didn't you tell me?” Rey prompts him to continue. 

  
“Because then you would have refused to leave the house, or you would have distracted me and we would have been late”

  
“If I had distracted you then you would have been begging me to keep you here,” Ben says not being able to contain the hunger in his eyes.

  
Rey gets the same glint in her eyes and purrs “Then I’ll make it up to you now”

* * *

  
Rey and Ben are sitting at their usual booths at Maz’s, when Poe bursts through a crowd of people “Well? How was it? Did you like them?”

  
Ben glares daggers at Poe and takes a drink of his beer, Rey just looks at her beer that is cupped between her hands and sighs. 

  
Rose and Finn are suddenly there with Finn asking Rey “What’s wrong, Peanut?”

  
“The dates last night just made us feel awkward”

  
“What do you mean?” Rose asks, trying to comfort her friend.

  
“Well I just didn't get along with Ben’s date, Bazine, and that stopped her from getting to know Ben better, because she knew how close we are”

  
“No but Bazine is fun and carefree,” Poe protested.

  
“No one can look carefree with a scowl on their face. Believe me I know,” Ben quipped back. 

  
“I’ve never known Bazine to frown for more than 5 minutes, she's always smiling, I thought that was your type Ben,” Poe says, still trying to persuade Ben to give Bazine a second chance.

  
“What gave you the impression that my type is a smiley bubbly person?” Ben asks with some venom in his voice.

  
Poe quickly glances at Rey, before turning his attention back to Ben, a move that both Ben and Rey caught. Finally, Poe sighed in defeat and said “Nothing”

  
“So, no second date?” Finn asks hesitantly.

  
“Definitely not, last night has put me from dating for a while,” Rey replies. 

  
Poe slouched in his seat, completely and utterly defeated. Rose, however, felt hope, for an idea sparked in her head. This could be a way to bring them together, they bond over their care to not date, by just hanging out with each other. Rose of course would have to talk to Rey about what being in love was like. And Finn could do the same to Ben, when Finn took Ben engagement ring shopping.

  
Not that Rose was making any presumptions about where her future was headed, or what Finn wanted to do, she was just trying to get the damn fools to realize that they were in love with each other. And ring shopping would bring out the sappy romances in Finn and Ben.

  
“On a different note, my mother is holding a party at our house, and you are all invited,” Ben says the same stoic expression on his face. 

  
“When is it?” Rose asks.

  
“Three months,” Rey answers.

  
“Don't you think that’s a bit far away for a party?” Finn asks

  
“This isn't the typical college rager that only takes a couple of hours and tons of alcohol to get it going. This is a real party with caters, and flowers, and shit,” Ben says less than enthusiastically.

  
“Sounds like you're not a fan Ben,” Poe says teasingly. 

  
“I’ve been to enough of them growing up”

  
After that the group goes back to talking about trivial things, and they go their separate ways. Rose told Finn her plan on the car ride home. He agreed to it warily citing his lack of improv skills as the reason. But he had also started to think about proposing to Rose, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was catching on, and this was her way of saying she would say yes if/when he did ask.

* * *

  
When Rey wakes up the next day she is met with an empty bed. Which isn't strange Ben being a natural early riser, but when the kitchen and the living room is also empty she starts to worry a little, it was a Saturday Ben didn't have work, so where could he be? Well according to a note she found in the kitchen he was out with Finn… shopping? No that couldn't be right, something else had to be going on here.

  
Then there's a knock on the door, when Rey answers it she finds Rose on the other side. Rose is also carrying a couple pints of ice cream. Rey steps aside to let Rose in, because if she wants to eat ice cream at 10 am Rey is not going to stop her.

  
“Did something happen? Why are we eating ice cream so early?” Rey asks concern creeping into her voice. 

  
“What happened? You had a bad date, so I thought some ice cream therapy was in order,” Rose replied.

  
Panic almost sets into Rey’s head but she quickly pulls back and says, “The date was bad, but not so bad that I need therapy”

  
“But do you need ice cream?”

  
“Always”

  
“Well then here you go,” Rose says while handing her a spoon. 

  
They go and sit on the couch, and turn on the TV, not even bothering to find something they both want to watch because they both know they will end up ignoring it anyway so that they can talk. 

  
“So, were you joking or serious when you said you weren't going to be dating anyone for a while?” Rose asked, trying to get a feel on how much pushing she would have to give Rey to make her realize her feelings.

  
“No, I meant it. I don’t want to go around dating, not for a very long time, and an even longer time before I let Poe set me up on a date again,” Rey replies scooping up some more ice cream. 

  
This is worse than I thought, Rose thinks, but she says “It’s a shame really, I always thought you would be the type to find your soulmate. But you can't really do that if you avoid them.”

  
Rey just stabs her spoon back into her ice cream and says nothing, so Rose continues, “For me I think finding Finn was a fluke, but I still am so thankful that it happened. There is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with”

  
At this point, Rey knows this is a set up, but she is still willing to play her part, so quietly she asks “How do you know when you’ve found your soulmate?”

  
Rose looks at Rey, Rey doesn't notice she is just staring at her ice cream now not even eating it. Rose knows Rey is already thinking about who her soulmate is, and thinks maybe I don't have as much effort into this as I thought.

  
“Well I think that you feel an instant connection to them. It doesn't have to feel like a cosmic force is pulling you two together, it could be something small, like frustration when the subway’s late, and you both have a meeting to get to. But when you do realize that the universe has a plan for you is when you see each other soon after the first event. Staying with the example, the important meeting you had to get to was with each other.”

  
“That’s happened to me,” Rey says softly, “When I was living in Seattle. There was a horrible car crash, a father and son. I knew the father, I had worked as a mechanic for him he didn't make it, but his son did. I was the nurse assigned to his room. Mostly because he was less violent with me there,” Rey stops there, there is more to the story, but she felt as if she can’t tell anymore.

  
“What’s his name?”

  
“Kylo”

  
Rose blinks, she was hoping that the person Rey was talking about was Ben, there had been similarities in their backgrounds, like living in Seattle and a dead father. But that was all Rose knew about Ben’s past. And that his mother made him go to a lot of fancy parties, apparently.

  
“What happened to him?” Rose prods.

  
“After he was checked out of the hospital. I saw him at the funeral, and a couple times for some follow up checkups with the doctor, and a few other times for his work, but he acted like a complete asshole. But he went right back to his bad habits, and I moved to New York.”

  
“What were his bad habits? Drugs? Drinking?”

  
Rey shifts in her seat, “No, hating himself, putting himself down, thinking he deserved to be in pain. It’s hard when someone you care about thinks of themselves as not deserving of your love, it makes you want to love them more, but of course they reject it, that’s why I left. I couldn't help him until he helped himself. He also went back to working for his old boss, a horrible, greedy old man who was always trying to find a way to make the world worse. That’s why I left that hospital, his boss sent him to the hospital I worked at, to see how he get it shut down”

  
“Why would he want to get a hospital shut down? They are one of the places where people get bankrupt fast, when given all the medical bills”

  
“Where I worked we didn't charge people for getting treated there, we worked off of donations. Our biggest donors were actually Kylo’s parents, and a few of their wealthy friends.”

  
“So, his parents are loaded?”

  
“Yes”

  
“So, after he went back to his boss, and you moved here, what happened?” Rose asks leaning forward as if Rey is whispering her story and she doesn't want to miss a word.

  
“After another couple of months working for his boss, he realized how much he hated his job, and how much he regretted what he had already done. So, he quit for good, and moved back in with his mom, to help her.”

  
“How do you know what happened to him?”

  
“He moved here, because his mom moved here. And he wanted to stay with her, they had already spent so much time apart” Rey looks deep into her carton of ice cream as if trying to look back at her memories.

  
“So, you’re telling me that the man who you think is your soulmate is walking around the streets of Manhattan, and we're just sitting here eating ice cream?! Why aren't you with him?”

  
Rey just shrugs her shoulders, and starts eating her ice cream again. 

* * *

  
Finn had dragged Ben out of his house this morning for shopping. When Ben asked what they were shopping for Finn got a nervous look on his face and turned up the radio. When they pulled up to a jewelry store, Ben raised his eyebrows and turned back to Finn. Finn just gave Ben a small smile. 

  
As they were walking into the store Ben asked “So you're going to propose to Rose then?”

  
“I’m not really sure, but I’m thinking about it,” Finn responded.

  
“Well I'll tell you something my grandfather once told me: the ring you get a girl should reflect your relationship”

  
“That's not helpful”

  
“Yeah I never thought it did either until—” Ben says almost saying until he wanted to propose to Rey, but he couldn't say that because it was still a secret. 

  
“Until?” Finn prompted thinking he would get something out of Ben.

  
“Until my grandfather told me about why he told me about why he got the ring he did for my grandmother. He actually had it specially made to fit what he wanted for her,” Ben answered.

  
“Jesus, that’s romantic. Should I do that for Rose?” Finn asks nervously. 

  
“No, you guys have a pretty normal relationship especially when compared to that of my grandparents. There's was a turbulent affair that involved a lot of political drama”

  
Finn doesn't know how to respond to Ben’s last statement, and changes it back to the rings, “So, something that reflects the relationship, huh? How am I going to figure out how a ring reflects a relationship?”

  
“I'll help. How about you tell me what you love about Rose.”

  
“She’s always there to help me and everyone else she cares about, she’s selfless. She was the first one to make a move, she’s brave. She cries a lot whenever we watch something, usually when someone dies, she’s empathic. There is nothing that I don't love about her, even the things that are supposed to be flaws”

  
Ben listens intently, “And when did you realize that you were in love with her”

  
Finn gets a look on face one that shows pure, radiant love, “We were spending the day together, just going where our hearts took us, and we passed the animal shelter, and Rose wanted to go in to pet dogs, so we did. By the time we left the shelter the entire day had passed and Rose had petted every animal in the place. When we were there, we went to pet a dog that had to be 100 pounds, at least, and Rose just picked him up, because she is freakishly strong, and held him like a little baby. And I just blurted it out.”

  
“And how do you feel whenever she walks into the room?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I don't know, don't you feel like you can finally breathe again when she walks in even if she is gone for 2 minutes? Doesn't it feel like you can finally relax because you know that she is there and it’s going to be that way forever, and you never have to be alone again?”

  
“Well no not exactly like that, but close. Do you have someone who makes you feel those things when they walk into the room?” Finn asks.

  
Ben frowns and walks to a display case and quietly, so quietly that Finn barely hears it, “Yes.” 

  
Finn smiles as he gets the big grump to admit his feelings about Rey, Rose would be so proud of him. And on the topic Rose, Finn goes to look at the display cases with Ben. Rose may have just sent him here on a mission, but after that talk with Ben, he really did want to marry Rose, and he wanted to get Rose the ring that properly showed his love for her.

* * *

When he gets home, he sees Rey sitting on the couch with a TV show on, except that she’s not actually watching it, instead she's just staring off into space. And there's this look on her face that makes him worry.

  
“Are you alright?” he asks, concern hinted in his voice.

  
“Rose tried to get me to realize my feelings for you today,” she whispers by way of answer.

  
“Finn tried to do the same for me, he took me ring shopping for him and Rose”

  
Rey raises her brow, a snarky comment coming to her, but she holds it back and the same look returns to her face. It looks like she is deep in thought, but not pleasant ones, ones that physically cause her pain.

  
“So, what did you and Rose talk about that makes you have that look on your face?” Ben asks quietly.

  
“Rose said she thought I would find my soulmate, and I told her I already did”

  
Ben is now fully concerned, because even though they were in love and wanted to get married, there could have been someone before him that she wanted to go back too. He would let her, as much as it would hurt him, he would stand aside, because it didn't matter how much he hurt, she would always come first.

  
“I told her that his name is Kylo,” Rey says in a whisper.

  
Ben inhales sharply. Kylo Ren died in the car crash with his father. Even though he had gone back to working for Snoke, he still left, that had to count for something. 

  
“Did you mean it?” Ben asks.

  
“Yes,” Rey says her voice hoarse.

  
“But Kylo is gone, I got rid of him. I thought that’s what you wanted?” Ben says confusion in his voice.

  
“It is what I wanted. And I'm really happy with how things worked out, but it got me thinking—”

  
“That’s not a good sign,” Ben interrupts trying to add humor to the situation so that he can laugh, it doesn't work. Ben shuts up when Rey glares at him.

  
“It just got me thinking, what if we had never met? What if you never left Snoke? What if your father had lived?” Ben moves his hands up to cup Rey’s face trying to comfort her, brushing away the tears that made their way down her face.

  
“I really hate what if questions,” he doesn't have to explain any further, they had always had a deep connection even after they first met, they both just understood the other. Perhaps in a way that no else had before, and no one else would for the rest of their lives. Just like soulmates.

  
“Well that’s all I’ve been able to think about for the last hour,” Rey says a little husky.

They both fall silent, neither of them able to come up with the words to describe the feelings that they’re trying to express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title has the same name as Parks & Rec, Season 3 Episode 10.
> 
> There will be a time jump at the beginning of the next chapter, so that will get us up to the date of the "party"


	4. Ben & Rey’s Fancy Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be updated

~About Three Months Later~

  
“Are you ready for your mother's party tomorrow?” Rey asks Ben jokingly while she gets into bed.

  
“I’m never ready for her party’s,” Ben says.

  
“Fair point”

  
Ben hums constantly, and an hour later Rey is still awake, over thinking a couple things. She shifts on the bed and in Ben’s arms, so she can reach for her phone.

  
“Stop thinking so loud,” Ben says into her hair.

“But there just some things that I can’t stop thinking about,”

“If it's about getting married we don’t have to —”

  
“No that’s not it,” Rey interrupts.

“Then what?” Ben asks a confused look on his face.

  
“Well, tomorrow we’re dog piling a bunch of secrets onto our friends, I was thinking that we should add a couple more to the pile”

  
“Like what?” Ben asks apprehensively.

  
“Well, tomorrow we’re telling them that we’re dating, not only that, but that we’re in a very serious relationship, and have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time, and that we are engaged, and they are at our wedding. I was thinking we should add another couple of secrets to the pile, because this one’s going to come out sooner or later, and I think we should add to the dramatics”

  
“What other secrets are we keeping from our friends?”

  
“That I’m pregnant”

  
“You’re what?”

  
“Pregnant, Ben. Your going to be a father”

  
Ben very enthusiastically hugs her and is holding back tears, but doesn’t squeeze her because he doesn’t want to hurt the baby. But as soon as he starts, he stops, so he can look at Rey in the eyes when he asks, “You said a couple more secrets to the pile, what’s the second”

  
“Oh right, I went to the doctors a couple days ago and as it turns out we’re having twins”

  
Ben’s eyebrows shot up, and his jaw drops, which is replaced with a grin within a few seconds, “At least we live in a house and not an apartment, we have plenty of room for a couple of babies”  
“And a couple more after that,” Rey says. 

* * *

The next day when the guests arrive Rey, Ben and Leia are there to greet them and after everyone arrives Rey slips into the bedroom to put on the dress.

  
Only the people they feel closest to are invited, so Finn, Rose, Poe, Chewie, Maz, Paige, Leia’s old friend Amylin Holdo, or Aunt Am to Ben, Uncle Luke, and Uncle Lando, along with some of Ben's coworkers. Everyone but Finn, Poe, and Rose knew what was going down, and they were told to go along with it no matter what Finn, Poe, or Rose did.

  
When the time came for the ceremony to start Rey was a nervous ball of energy, wondering if what she was doing to her friends was right. But they had done worse to her, by trying to mettle in her life. And Ben was the love of her life she was sure about marrying him, and having babies with him. No one knew about the babies except Ben, Rey, and the OBGYN she went to. Although they knew everyone would be accepting of the babies, Leia would be exceptionally thrilled that she would be a grandmother, and Han, if he were alive, would silently cry knowing that he would be a grandfather, but he would deny the fact that he was crying. Rey could see her future with Ben, just the shape of it, but solid and clear.

  
With that in mind she walks out of her room, and is greeted by the sight of everyone looking at her with Poe, Finn, and Rose wondering why they are standing in rows with an aisle down the middle and Ben and Rey on either side of it look at each other like that. They look at each other looking for answers, finding nothing but the other's confused faces.

  
Rey walks to Ben, they are just staring at each other. This is the moment they are going to marry each other, after years of knowing the other. And they had been through so much already, and they were going to be going through so much more for the rest of their lives, and they would always have each other, no matter what. They had already promised to do that for each other long before this wedding, this was just a dog and pony show so they could piss off and shock their friends, and appease Leia.

  
Then Rey and Ben are standing face to face ignoring everyone but each other. Poe, Finn, and Rose are still looking for answers. Luke stands up and says “Friends, family we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Rey and Ben”

  
Poe, Finn, and Rose all have different reactions, Finn sits there slack jawed. Poe has stood up so fast that his chair was knocked backwards, and Rose starts thinking out loud on how this is possible.

  
“Wait since when were two a thing? We've been trying to get you two to date each other for ages. When did you decide to get married? Also Rey I thought you were in love with someone else?”

“Poe will you please sit down?” Rey says calmly.

“Rey you are getting married to someone you haven't been on a date with yet, so no I will not sit down”

“What are you talking about Poe? Ben and I have been dating for over a year,” Rey says still calm, but Ben is trying to hold in his laughter.

Behind Poe, Chewie rights Poe’s chair, which Poe promptly slumps down in, mummering about how he's going to have a heart attack, from this surprise.

  
“Right” Luke continues shifting slightly on his feet, “Now that the dramas over, let's get these two kids married”

  
Ben and Rey smile at each other knowing full well that the drama is far from over. They continue to look at each other throughout the short, sweet ceremony, repeating the vows when Luke tells them to. Followed by a kiss that made both their hearts stop. They’re married! Nothing could ruin this moment. Except maybe their friends demanding answers.

  
When everyone leaves their seats to talk to each other, Poe, Finn, and Rose go up to Rey and Ben, trying to circle them. 

  
“Why is it that we had to find out today, on your wedding day, that you two were dating? And also the fact that you two are getting married, and are now married?” Poe says accusingly.

  
“Funny story actually, Ben and I started dating when we all were starting to become friends with you and you guys kept making backhanded comments, that weren't so sly, about us” Rey says.

  
“No, no, no, you can't go from dating to ‘Oh yeah we’re getting married’ without telling us,” Rose says, waving her finger at Rey.

  
“Yes, well, we kept us dating a secret so that we could figure out what we wanted from the relationship with you idiots budding in” Rey says.

  
“And how could that lead to marriage?” Finn finally chimes in.

“You all wouldn't leave us alone about it, and we wanted revenge for all the comments, and attempts to set us up.”

  
“And you thought getting married was good revenge?” Poe scream-whispers, still furious and fuming.

  
“Yes precisely,” Ben says smirking, “We knew the look on your faces would be worth it”

  
“Also this was the perfect way to convince Leia to throw us only a small wedding and reception” Rey chimes in.

  
“Was this really the best way to get married?” Poe asks, looking deflated.

  
“Yes,” Rey says.

  
And Ben says “The other option was to elope and just never tell you” at the same time.

  
“To be fair we were just going to wait till you guys found out we were dating. But then we got sick of your comments. And then we wanted revenge,” Rey says.

  
“So you wanted to get back at us for all our teasing?” Poe asks.

  
“Yes,” Rey says.

  
Suddenly Rose jolts, lunging towards Rey grabbing her forearms and panicking asks “What about Kylo?”

  
“I’m Kylo. I used that name in Seattle, but changed back to my birth name when I moved here.” Ben says.

  
Rose turns to Rey “ So when you said that Kylo was your soulmate, you were talking about Ben?” a slight nod form Rey “And you were dating at the time?

  
“Engaged actually,” Rey says.

  
“Well if that's the case, then I’m happy for you. And we definitely deserved to be pranked”

  
Poe does not accept defeat so easily or gracefully. “Rose, you're okay with this?”

  
“I mean we did technically reach our end goal. They are together” Roses says with a small shrug.

  
“Rosie, how can you be so nonchalant about this, you need to look at this from our perspective, our best friends who have, as far as we’ve known, been pining for each other for three years, are now married after actually dating for those three years. When we didn't even know about them dating. It’s fucking crazy.”

  
Rey had wandered away during Poe’s tirade, to go to the buffet, too hungry to deal with him. Soon she sat down and started demolishing her food. Once the rest noticed they had lost Rey’s attention to food again, they all got food and sat down. But their previous conversation was not yet over.

  
“I can understand you not telling us right away, to figure out what you wanted, but why would you wait so long that you got to the point of proposing?” Poe asks.

  
“At that point you all we’re so smug about thinking like you would be good matchmakers, that we were just waiting for you catch us during sex” Rey says. Ben looks slightly horrified by Rey's statement, actually the words are downright terrified.

  
“That’s not a good way to announce that you’re in a relationship, Rey! And neither is getting married!” Poe says.

  
“Well we didn't want to tell you and you were all smug about it, and this was payback for all of your side remarks. Those were annoying as hell and not subtle at all” Rey says.

  
“You have to admit that we kind of deserve it. From our perspective they weren’t dating, so we didn't have a right to comment on them having to date each other” Finn says.

  
“Thank you Finn” Rey says exasperated.

  
“Fine, you're right, we— I was out of place with all my comments. It wouldn't have been fair if you two were not dating at the time I was making those comments” Poe says.

  
“To be fair it was amusing hearing those comments while we were together. It made it much more fun to laugh about later.” Rey says.

  
“I made a list,” Ben says.

  
“Alphabetical or chronological?” Rose asks.

  
“Chronological”

  
“Now that we are all on the same page that is going to make our next announcement easier” Rey says with a slight smile. 

  
“What's that?” Finn said. 

  
“You're going to have to wait for my speech,” Rey says coyly.

* * *

When the speeches start, the trio is anxiously waiting for Rey’s speech which just so happens to be last. It's not like she’s trying to kill them with suspense. 

  
First is Leia, talking about how Rey was her daughter and part of her family long before today, and long before her and Ben started dating. It makes Rey cry, who had always longed for her family to come get her, instead she found her family. 

  
Second is Luke, who talks about how Rey was able to reach Ben in his darkest moments and how strong she was to pull Ben back to his family. And that he admires Ben for not drowning in the darkness.

  
Then there is Chewie, who steps in for what Han would have said, which is a bunch of embarrassing stories from Ben’s childhood. The first one is about when he got his head stuck in between the rails of the stairs, because he saw the dog do it, and wanted to try it too. And then when he tried to get up his ears go caught and wouldn't let him move. Then he was talking about how much Han had loved Rey as a daughter, and that he would be proud that Ben pulled his head out of his ass and talked to Rey.

  
Rey and Ben wanted to keep the speeches short, so Rey went next, and last, and was speaking for both of them.

  
“First I would like to thank you all for coming today” Rey started, “And for following the special instructions on the invite.” A small chuckle is scattered throughout the crowd.

  
“It's not everyday you get invited to a wedding where you can't let on to other guests that the bride and groom were getting married, let alone dating to. And like we promised you on the card, the story as to why we wanted you to keep quiet about our relationship. Five years ago I was working as a nurse in Seattle, when there was a horrible car crash. That was how I met Ben, when he woke up, he was thrust into a world where he no longer had a father.” Rey stole a glance at Ben, and saw that he was looking at her like she was first and last thing in the world. 

  
“I was able to help him heal, in more ways than one, I learned eventually. You can imagine my surprise, when I ran into a former patient in a coffee shop, saying he followed me cross country, because I changed his life so drastically.”

  
“That’s when we started a friendship, which turned into dating. And at the same time I was making friends with a few of my coworkers, Rose, Finn, and Poe. Eventually they met Ben, this was at the start of us dating, and so we could figure out what we wanted from our relationship, we didn't tell anyone.”

  
“This plan backfired on us when our friends started telling us that we should date each other, because they could see the lingering glances we gave each other. When we realized they could see we liked each other, that led to a very serious talk about where our relationship was going, and that’s when we decided to move in together. When they started talking about how weird it was that we were in love with each other, but were not in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship yet, and moving in together, is when we decided to play a little game. We wanted to see how long it would take Rose, Finn, and Poe to realize we were already in a relationship”

  
“This game lasted months, they thought they were so smart, seeing that we loved each other, and trying to get us together, even though we were already together. We were together so long that Ben proposed before our friends knew we were in a relationship.” Rey said.

  
“Then they made the mistake of trying to set us up with other people to get us jealous, so we could realize our feelings, and start dating. And at this point we were engaged, and we had already come up with this plan. We planned a party that we invited you all to, but it was really a wedding, which we told everyone except Rose, Finn, and Poe. We planned this as a way to get back at our friends, and I loved every part. But the best thing is that I am now married to my best friend, and my soulmate”

  
Rey turns so that she is now facing Ben “I get to spend the rest of my life with you, and I could not have found a better partner. I can not wait for all of the things I will get to experience with you.” Rey sits down at the end of her speech, and Ben leans in to kiss her, which brings a cheer from their guests.

  
When they are able to form a thought that is not about the other, Rey remembers their big announcement. And at the same time so does Poe says, “Oi, what was the big announcement, other than making us look like idiots?”

  
Everyone is silent, wanting to know what new secret the newlyweds were keeping.

  
“Oh yeah that,” Rey nonchalantly leans back in her chair ,“I’m pregnant.”

  
Luke spits out his drink, and it is ridiculously overdramatic, like in the movies. And starts coughing immediately after.

  
Leia gasps so loud that everyone can hear it over everyone else’s mummering's. And she gets up to go hug her son and daughter-in-law. 

  
Poe stands up out of shock, and knocks his chair back again, but his time instead of falling over it just slides back a few inches. 

  
Rose and Finn start talking to each other, asking if they other had any idea that Rey was pregnant. 

  
Chewie is holding back sobs, thinking about his dead friend being a grandfather, and how much he would love the little starfighter already. And thinking how he will step into the roll of Uncle once again.  
When Leia lets Rey and Ben out of her hug she dabs at her eyes, “Oh I always wanted to be a grandmother, I’m going to teach it how to braid hair just like I did with Ben. and I’ll babysit anytime you need, I know how hard it is trying to be a parents all the time. And if this baby is anything like Ben, it’s going to be a handful.”

  
Rey and Ben exchange a quick look and a nod, and Rey says, “Well we already know it's going to be a lot. Because I’m actually carrying twins”

  
As expected, everyone starts trying to talk to each other or the bride and groom. And Leia starts to cry and holds Rey again. And Ben places a hand on Rey’s lower back. 

* * *

After the party ends, and after all the excitement of Rey’s pregnancy dies down, Rose, Finn, and Poe are helping Ben and Rey clean up. There isn't a big mess, because all their guests knew this was where Rey and Ben lived, but there were some decorations that needed to be taken down and put into storage, or wherever Leia would end up putting them.

  
“So today was an exciting day,” Poe starts off saying, after sitting down and resting his feet on the coffee table, “Is there any more secrets I need to know about, that you two have been keeping from us for years?”

  
“No, you don't need to know the rest of our secrets” Rey says, while moving his feet.

  
“Come on Rey, you have to tell me if you found have anymore life altering news”

  
“Fine, I found out who my birth parents are, and who my family is”

  
“Wait, what? Really? How?” Poe asks.

  
“My grandfather died without a will, and without any other family members, so his lawyers tracked me down, and I inherited everything he owned,” Rey says while moving to sit on the couch next to Poe.

  
“How did they find you?”

  
“My grandfather kept track of them, when they distanced themselves from him. And he knew when they died, and that I was put in foster care.”

  
“Why didn't he take you in?”

  
“My parents were very strict in their will that I not end up in his hands. He wasn't a good man, ran a lot of businesses that hurt people. But he had a lot of money and properties, which is part of the reason I moved here, this used to be his house, he never lived in it, like ever. He just owned it, because he could” Rey says sighing and slumping into the couch.

  
“Wait really? This isn't a prank?” Poe shifts in his seat.

  
“Not a prank and I didn’t want to tell you sooner because he was a really bad person, he’s the reason more than a few people are dead. Including Ben’s grandfather”

  
“Wow that’s fucked up”

  
Rose, Finn, and Ben have also gathered in the living room. Rose lets out a small cough to draw attention to herself, “Finn and I are heading home now. Congratulations on the marriage and the babies. You’re never going to sleep again,” she says with a small smile.

There is a chorus of goodbyes and goodnight throughout the small group, and Poe gets up to leave as well. Then it's just Rey and Ben. Alone, married, and very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title was taken from Parks & Rec, Season 3 Episode 9 “Andy & April’s Fancy Party”
> 
> I was thinking about writing a little fluff piece for this work, that focuses on Ben and Rey's relationship. 
> 
> I am also working on a few more Reylo fanfics and I hope to start posting them soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Both parties are playing a game. On different boards, but at least they are trying.
> 
> Work title is one of Sherlock Holmes famous lines.
> 
> Chapter title is taken from Parks & Rec Season 5 Episode 7 “Leslie vs. April”


End file.
